Mi querido Goten
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Trunks va a buscar a su mejor amigo Goten para hacerle una confesión que desde hace mucho que se la quería decir. Este fanfic tiene yaoi


**Mi querido Goten**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del señor Toriyama, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Ese día Trunks salió de su casa en Corporación Capsula para verse con su mejor amigo Goten, lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora se decidió a declararse sus sentimientos, aunque tenía una guapa novia, pero Trunks no la quería porque estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, así que el día anterior el terminó con ella aunque lloró para que no la abandonara

— Lo siento pero hace mucho que dejé de quererte — le dijo cuándo la termino y luego se fue, dejándola sola y llorando

Trunks llego al monte Paozu y no había nadie, no estaba su querido Goten, pero Trunks se dio cuenta que estaba abierta la puerta y entró a la casa, sin esperarse lo que estuvo a punto de ver, cuando entro a la habitación de su amigo lo vio con su hermana, se estaban besando y él no lo podía creer

— ¿Qué le haces a mi hermanita? — grito muy enojado y los separo, agarro a su hermana por el brazo y miro feo a su amigo — ¿Quién te crees infeliz?

— Trunks relájate, solo fue un beso ¿sí? No te enojes

— ¿Cómo que solo un beso? — pregunto enojada Bra — Pero si nosotros somos novios

— Claro que no —dijo enojado — Nunca te dije que fueras mi novia

— Eres un malo Goten, ya no te quiero — grito la chica y se fue corriendo, Trunks no fue por ella pero miro feo a su amigo

— No tenías por qué tratarla tan mal, es mi querida hermana — regañó muy triste, pero Goten se sonrió

— Perdóname, yo no quería ser un infeliz — dijo triste y se agachó, miro el suelo, Trunks se enterneció por ese gesto y se acercó a su amigo, sentándose en la cama también y le agarro la mano, Goten miro asombrado a su amigo

— No eres un infeliz, pero no vuelvas a besar a Bra o te golpeare

— Está bien, yo no quiero pelear con el hermano sobreprotector de una jovencita, yo no la volveré a besar te lo juro Trunks

— Me alegra oír eso amigo porque la verdad me dieron muchos celos

— Qué bueno que no tengo hermanas — dijo Goten contento

— Pero no me refería a los celos de ser hermano, me refería a otros — confeso pero Goten no entendió porque no era muy listo, pero paso un tiempo y entendió así que se sonrojo un montón

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Que me gustas, te quiero Goten — confeso con miedo de que Goten lo rechazara pero el sonrió emocionado porque había deseado por muchos años oír algo así de su amigo, porque él también estaba enamorado de Trunks

— ¿No me engañas? ¿No es una venganza por hacer llorar a Bra?

— No Goten, es verdad y a eso vine desde Corporación Capsula, a decirte que te quiero mucho y que quiero que seas mi novio — le agarró la cara con sus dos manos

— Yo también quiero ser tu novio — respondió y se abalanzo a él para darle un beso, Trunks se aprovechó y lo acostó en la cama para besarlo apasionadamente

— Te quiero Goten — acarició su rostro y se levantaron de la cama para agarrarse de las manos

— Yo también Trunks, ahora no quiero que nadie nos separe — dijo con miedo y Trunks sentía lo mismo pero le sonrió y le beso en la nariz

— Nada nos va separar, yo te lo prometo amor mío — dijo sonriendo, Goten también sonrió mucho y con esa promesa se dieron un beso

Cuando el señor Vegeta supo que su hijo tenía novio y que él era el hijo de Kakaroto se enojó mucho con él, pero Trunks defendió su amor como se lo prometió a su querido Goten, aunque Bulma los apoyo porque estaba contenta que su hijo fuera el novio de su mejor amigo, por eso ella calmo a Vegeta y el acepto al fin que su hijo era feliz con Goten

Goku cuando se enteró no podía creer que Goten fuera novio de Trunks pero no le preocupo, al contrario estaba contento de que fuera feliz, pero Milk se desmayó del susto, pero no se enojó después y dejo que su hijo fuera novio de Trunks, al menos su hijo Gohan si le gustaban las mujeres y estaba casado, así que no se preocupó, además que ya tenía una nieta y no quería mas

Trunks y Goten fueron felices por siempre después de haberse ido a vivir juntos, porque la tierra estaba en paz y ya no había más batallas

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer mi fic de Dragon Ball, lo escribí hace mucho pero no me atrevía a compartirlo, si quieren dejarme comentarios me hacen muy feliz, se que escribo un poco feo pero espero mejorar, por eso estoy buscando un beta que me ayude, de momento el word me corrige la ortografía, espero que no me este fallando jeje**


End file.
